The overall objective of the Genomics Facility Core (GFC) is to provide microarray analysis and technology to[unreadable] SWEHSC members, Arizona Cancer Center (AZCC) members, and the wider research community. The Core's[unreadable] purpose is to consolidate resources and expertise, and provide complete microarray support in order to minimize[unreadable] cost and effort to researchers who want to use microarrays in their investigations. To fulfill this purpose, the[unreadable] Core has the following Specific Aims:[unreadable] 1. Provide a complete microarray service offering, RNA quality control, target preparation, hybridization,[unreadable] scanning, quantitation, data analysis, and independent confirmation of results.[unreadable] 2. Facilitate use of microarray technology by providing consultation on experimental design, sample[unreadable] preparation, experimental protocols, and performing data analysis.[unreadable] 3. Provide users with access to complementary microarray platforms: low cost microarrays manufactured[unreadable] on-site and commercially available Affymetrix GeneChips.[unreadable] 4. Test new microarray technology as it emerges and update the GFC's technology and services as[unreadable] appropriate.